Sex, Blood & Bourbon
by Tvd-fiction-lena
Summary: A different story in each chapter. All one shots about vampire diaries. May contain Lemon & Violence.


**Hi :)**

**This will be a different story in each chapter. All of them will be some one shots.**

**This one is about Elena & Elijah after 3x15 when she read the letter that Elijah gave her. **

**Warning : Lemon & sexual content. don't like, don't read.**

* * *

****Elena was in her bedroom, she was reading the letter that Elijah gave her. She couldn't believe it, he was gone amd he only left a letter. She was expecting more from him. After all they were friend, didn't they ? After a few minutes she took her phone and called Damon.

"Elena?" Said a voice on the other side.

"Damon. Come here please."

"Are you alright?" Damon asked her in worry.

"Yes it's Elijah, come meet my at my home please." And with that she hang off.

She was sitting in her bed when she heard a woosh, and Damon was there looking at her. She handed the letter to him and he read it in silence. zonce he had finished she looked to Elena and saw that she was sad. Why ? After all him and his family has done to her why did she was sad?

"Why are you sad?" He asked her.

"I'm not sad... I'm..." She started to say but the tears began to flow down her cheek.

"Elena.. Why are you crying?" He asked her. He tried to take her in his arm but she pushed him away.

"Don't... Please Damon"

"Why? Why are you always pushing me away? I love you Elena" He said while taking her arm in his hand firmly.

"But I don't Damon. I don't love you and I never will" She said. Yes she was mean to him but he needed to understand.

He didn't believe what he just heard. Why did she was doing that to him? After all he did for her she pushed him away every single time. He was really mad at her. He took her arm even move tighly and she looked at him in fear. She tried to took her arm off of his firm grip but she couldn't. With his other hand he took her hair and lay her down on her bed.

"Stop Damon please, I know you're mad but let go of me"

She was screaming and crying but she couldn't do anything. While she was under him he took her face and kissed her hard on the mouth but not long before he felt someone pushing him. He stood up and looked trough the bedroom where he found Elijah standing there, looking at him.

"I think you should go now." Elijah said.

"Shut up" Damon said. He tried to punch the Original in the face but he was too slow and Elijah broke his arm with one swift movement.

"I said leave." And with that Damon was gone.

Elijah looked at the poor girl still liying on her bed and he approached her. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes...I'm...Thank you" She said while the tears was flowing down her cheek once more. He took her in his arm and she brought her head down on his shoulder.

"Shhh, everything will be ok. Do you want me to erase your memory?" He asked her.

"No. Just stay here please" She said while looking him in the eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd never seen. She looked into them while he was looking into hers for a few minutes not saying a word before she broke the silence.

"Why did you came back?" She asked.

"I... I don't know. I needed to see you"

"Well i'm thankfull you did" She answered.

"Elena I came back because I needed to do something before I go." He said while looking her right in the eyes again.

"What is it?" She asked him.

He took her head in his hand and brought her face down to his. He kissed her sweetly on her lips for a few second before he looked back at her. She was looking suprised but didn't say nothing and kissed him again with more passion. The kiss quickly began more and more hot during the minutes. He took her fragile body in his arms and brought her to sit on his laps, her two legs on each side of him and her now wet core on his hard member. While she was kissing him down his neck he took her shirt off and remove her bra from her perfect breast. He took the two of the, in his hand and massage them while she was removing his shirt. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his hard muscled body in front of her.

He pushed her gently on the bed and went over her. He removed her jeans and her black panties before he thurst two finger inside of her. She was so tight and so wet. He began to move slowly inside of her while she was moaning and screaming his name. He added a third finger inside of her and she cried out more. He fingered her faster and she was near to the top before he stop, teasing her.

"Tell me what you want Elena." He whispered to her.

"I want you Elijah." She asked with a sensual voice.

"Beg me to take you Elena." He said while looking at her nude body under him.

"Take me Elijah. Please I'm begging you"

Without another word he took off his pant and underwear before he thurst into her slowly. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. With one fast movement he was inside of her and she was screaming his name. He pushed himself in and out of the girl and he kissed her roughly on her lips. She took advantage of him and flipped them so she was now on top of him. She began to move her hips up and down on him and he took her breast in his hand making her moan even more. He liked the was that the little sweet Elena was now on the top of him, fucking him like a angel on earth. She was near of an orgasm when he flipped them again and took control of her. She was now on her knees and he was behing her. He took her waist and pushed himself into her harder and faster than before, hitting her sweet spot each time.

"Right there Elijah. Oh yeah. Faster."

He did as she wished and thurst faster into her. Her walls was tighting which added more pleasure to him. After a few more pushes, he heard her moan and she had the biggest orgasm she never had. He followed her a second later and they stood there, trying tomcatch their breath. Later, they lied oh her bed in each others arms before he whispered in her ears.

"I think I fall for you Elena."

"I think too"

And they fall asleep in each others arms.

**~~The end~~**

* * *

**That's it for the first one shot. Leave some reviews if you want another one and tell me with who you want it :) **

**Thank you for reading.**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
